


Season 2. Ep 12 (Tag) - Involuntary Swimming…with a rescue

by EMR2



Series: Tags [2]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, F/M, kiss, s02.ep12, smutty tingles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMR2/pseuds/EMR2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode Tag. Toby is feeling the after effects of Happy's close call, and Happy decides to seize the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 2. Ep 12 (Tag) - Involuntary Swimming…with a rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> So I was originally going to go in order, but my sister pointed out I should write while the ideas were fresh, so I will keep up as much as I can with the show and go back to the earlier Episode Tags in between. This one is for 2x12, its me trying to work out the kiss and why and how it was triggered. Hope you read, hope you like it. Please let me know about CV's. I think I write Toby darker than the series, though I would argue its' there, it's just blunted by the charm of the sexy EKT. When you look at it, both Tobes and Happy have pretty dark pasts, which I think is part of the appeal. 
> 
> Also, warning, language (cursing) and also the kiss was pretty sexy on both ends (I heard a moan from one or both) so I ran with it. It's a little graphic (not way obvious) but if that makes you uncomfortable, please be warned. Let me know what you think! Thank you

“Christmas” - an irrational fake holiday with a disingenuous mindset that demanded everyone pretend that they care more about other people than they actually did. Toby hated it, hated the false bonhomie, hated the hypocrisy. Maybe it would work if he weren’t so good at reading people. People smiled and wished each other a Merry Christmas, or a Happy Holidays (if they were more politically correct) but their micro-expressions said infinitely more. “You’re in my parking space, but I’m gonna let it slide”, “Oh, crap, you got me a present and I didn’t get you one.” “Oh, you - I don’t even like you.” Merry Christmas. 

In the Cyclone’s case it was “Walt just had a huge emotional breakdown, and look he’s a real boy now! Lets shoot 15 million dollars into the sky and pretend the world is wonderful.” And yes, Toby was thrilled his old pal was able to make that breakthrough, but he couldn’t be over there. The team was bonding as they always do when they survive a job going horribly wrong. Yet again! But they seemed to have forgoten something.

Happy almost died. There was no way he was gonna have a "Merry little Christmas” when he kept replaying over and over again that terrifying moment when she fell into the aqueduct. Didn't matter that she was over there with the rest of them, with decidedly non-Happy smile on her face. She was so grateful to be alive it made him sick to see it. Sick to remember that for a few short seconds he thought they'd lost her. 

Nothing was okay, because this time Happy-freaking-Quinn, Warrior Princess, could not Ninja herself to safety. If it weren’t for a few lucky breaks she would’ve been gone. She’d slipped under the water so quickly he didn't realize it until Cabe shouted. He'd tried to reach her, but he couldn't and for one small moment he was gonna dive in anyway, consequences be damned, because she was alone and she was suffering and he needed to be with her. 

If one step, one player had been out of place, she would’ve been gone and he would've been too because no way could he forgive Walt for her loss. Their fearless leader had been getting more and more reckless on the jobs, more and more willing to risk any one of them for a solution. Granted, it made sense as a response to Megan’s worsening condition, Walt, unconsciously trying to even the playing field between him and his real sibling, but of course that meant they all went along for the ride. Didn’t matter that they were intellectually enabled, four of the top minds in the country - per Walt it was worth the risk for the “greater good.” Well, they weren’t superheroes, and today the one Scorpion with near superpowers almost died. Merry fucking Christmas.

He couldn’t shake the image of her soaked, shivering in his arms, her eyes, wide and dark in their shock. He’d tried to sooth her, to comfort her, but she was shaken to the core. She’d made a lame joke about involuntary swimming, but he recognized the primal signs of absolute terror. She’d thought she was a goner too.

He couldn’t wait for this Christmas farce to be over so he could head over to Chuli’s “unofficial” Poker Club for a few rounds. He needed to let off a little steam because he did care about Walt and he didn’t want to ruin the day for everyone by punching him in the jaw.

***************************************

The ocean breeze made her shiver - previously she might’ve bitched about being cold, but today - well, today she was just too damn happy to be alive. She really thought she was gone this time - which was typical, because she had finally decided to take risks. Not bungie jumping from a helicopter risks, she was already good there (simple physics), but opening up to Doc - that was something else. 

Somehow she’d forgiven him for the restaurant. She wasn’t sure when it happened, maybe it was during a few meaningful conversations with her Dad or when she’d stood behind that impenetrable glass and watched, powerless as he slowly suffocated - but sometime during the past few weeks she realized how much she would hate the world if he wasn’t around anymore.

The dance was the catalyst. He looked so woebegone from his encounter with his old nemesis that she couldn’t help herself. She needed to get that look off his face, and she hadn’t thought twice. It had seemed like a simple solution to a simple problem. Doc wanted a college dance - she could give him that dance, and because that girl was right, she did need to let down her shields if she wanted to be normal (and she would never admit out loud, just how much she really wanted to).

She hadn’t counted on how much it would affect her. That little smile of his, half-disbelieving/ half-hopeful, a smile that seemed to say he was waiting for the catch - it destroyed her. Doc seemed to have spent the first few moments of their dance waiting for something to go wrong, or for the rest of the team to jump out and shout “gotcha”. And then it happened. Her shield must’ve cracked because suddenly she felt a big welling of emotion for the lonely boy Toby had been, the kid who felt he didn’t deserve anything good. That was when she had melted herself, and curled into him. That moment shocked him, enough to ask her what she was doing and for once she’d been able to answer honestly.

She’d braced herself for a barrage of questions after that but Doc seemed to be running scared. Nothing between them changed. It was business as usual, though every so often she would look up to find those ridiculously large, expressive hazel eyes on her. Then either Walt would interrupt or Cabe, and things would go back to normal.

Happy was pretty sure Paige and Sly both sensed something because several times, she’d caught them sneaking out of the room to leave her alone with Toby. That was why she’d questioned Sly in the car - she felt like he’d sensed something and she wanted Intel. He answered her questions about Megan with a calmness she would never have expected from the neurotic young mathematician. When he told her “We didn’t waste any time” she sensed he was hinting something.

Then she found herself choking on rushing water, helpless against the tide and all she regretted was not telling Doc how much he meant to her. She felt that regret most bitterly when Sly and Walter had grips on her but still she realized they weren’t strong enough - they would never be able to pull her out. She was terrified until a familiar voice screamed for Cabe to grab the other side. That large hand reached down in a grip that wouldn’t fail and she knew at that moment, he would never let her go.

Even when she was coughing, struggling for breath, it didn’t matter - those large, capable hands were everywhere - comforting, checking for wounds, damage. He was muttering, begging her to talk to him and she relaxed because Doc would keep her safe.  
She looked back across the bonfire to where he was holed up - ostensibly to pout about losing 15 million dollars. He was staring at the flames and she recognized a deep sadness, a darkness and she knew he was itching to put himself in danger. It didn’t matter that she had survived, that they all were well - Doc was gonna go dance on the edge tonight.

Sly’s voice echoed in her mind. “We didn’t waste a minute, and I have no regrets.” 

She turned and walked towards the bonfire.

*********************

“Hey” She nodded at him. “Soooooooooo, Sly told me today that you should never…waste time in life.” Toby stared back at her, listening. His expression was neutral. Dammit it wasn’t fair that she couldn’t read him the way he could read her. She’d never felt so nervous in her life. 

She shrugged - awkward, why didn’t she know this would be so awkward? She could hear her voice shaking. “uuhhmmm…that, plus I’m thankful I’m alive…” Did her voice break? What was that?” She really wished he would help her out here - she tried to telegraph that to him, but he seemed unmovable. Part of her was wondering if he was getting her back for all the times she’d pushed him away before. She caught her breath and tried again. 

“Last year I kissed you and it didn’t work out. So lets try it in reverse this Christmas.” There it was - it was out there and he could do what he wanted with it. She waited. He didn’t blink.

Seriously, it was so unfair that he could read her and she couldn’t read him. He stared at her for a second more and then he spoke to her, like she was Walter.

“For the record - your logic makes zero sense.” 

Well, hell, that was it - she’d put herself out there, and he didn’t react. She got it. She was too late and okay, fine - she would move on. Then the facade dropped. 

“I don’t care.” 

He grabbed her with greedy hands, his mouth hungry and longing as he bit at her mouth over and over, taking his kiss. His hands were moving too, grabbing, pulling at her until she was flush against him, feeling his strength. She felt him swelling against her thigh, and flash of heat made her moan. He grunted and dipped deeper, his tongue soothing her ravaged mouth, and she felt herself dampen in response - 

************************************

Challenge him to kiss her, would she? Well he would take his kiss and make her regret every moment they spent apart. Toby was nothing if not a sore winner and he would revel in his prize, dammit. REVEL. He’d won, he’d finally won and he didn’t care if it took a near death experience for her to admit the heat between them, (well maybe he would tomorrow when he was clear-headed and thinking properly) but right now he would show Ms. Happy Quinn, Goddess of his Idolatry, what it was to have a man truly want you. 

He pulled her closer by her hips and she moaned, and so he stabbed his tongue into her mouth, that organ mimicking a much more dangerous part of his body, and he didn’t care if he was running before they crawled because it had been long enough, dammit. He’d wanted her for so long, he’d needed her for so long. He only managed to control himself because the team was there, and currently the team included one extremely impressionable 9 year old and well, because ultimately, Tobias M. Quinn was a gentleman and never would push a lady beyond her limits, though he would play dirty and do his best to entice her. 

He was leaning in, going for an even deeper kiss, when one delicate hand slid from his chest to his jaw. It gently eased him back as she pulled away, her face flushed, her eyes blown. He knew he probably looked the same, but he didn’t flinch as he gazed at her adoringly.

She seemed a little shocked and then she bit her lip. She was intrigued. He’d definitely won.

“Quality kiss, Doc.” she said, her voice the deepest he’d ever heard it. “good work.” She smiled at him, and he grinned back, a little proud. She strode off, back to join the rest of the team and Toby allowed a small smirk. 

“That was a Christmas miracle.” he muttered to himself. At that moment he decided to forgive Walt and the team for putting Happy in danger, and he decided to rejoin the party. 

Chuili’s Poker Club could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
